


Diego's training session, what more can be said?

by Buckbarnesmetalarm



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Hurt Diego Hargreeves, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Stuttering Diego Hargreeves, Young diego hargreeve, not luther compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckbarnesmetalarm/pseuds/Buckbarnesmetalarm
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Diego's training session, what more can be said?

It was normal for the teens to wake up, already parted from their bed every now and then. They all had special training they had to to, Reginald always wanting to make sure their powers were in tip top shape. It didn’t matter who was gone, everyone always came home scared, scarred and holding a hatred for their father.  
It didn’t surprise Diego when he woke up with his arms chained behind his back, water already filling the tank he was chained in. He struggled to his feet, chains scraping against the pole his back was tightly pressed to. His eyes burned with anger and a bit of fear. He could hold his breath, he knew he could but...  
He forgot sometimes. The longest he had been locked in the cold wetness had been two days. He stared up, coughing from the spray of the icy water. “M-mom?”  
He could see her as she made the water spray faster seeing he was awake. “M-m-mo-Mom!” He yelled, eyes already tearing up as he struggled to get the words out. The water was up to his neck already and he stretched on his tiptoes, trying to avoid being submerged. Grace simply gave him a smile and blew him a kiss.  
The hose was taken away after a bit longer, the top closed. Diego was left in darkness, shifting as he tried to get away from the pole. The chains were stronger this time and he was tied even tighter then usual, his hands already numb. He couldn’t hear. Couldn’t see.  
He just reminded himself he didn’t need to breathe, that he would survive. The tears that escaped his eyes were caught by the water and Diego felt himself slowly sinking to sit down, his hair floating in every direction. He wouldn’t be given food until Reginald opted to let him out.  
As hours passed, Diego slowly grew more fearful. The shadows flitting around making his heart race as he struggled to calm himself down. His mind was playing tricks on him, that was all it was.  
A day passed.  
Then two.  
Then three.  
On the fourth day Diego had woken in the tank with a gasp, his eyes widening as soon as it had happened. He screamed, the shadows seeming to close in around him. The loneliness snapping inside him. Bubbles rose to the surface as he began to struggle, coughing and gasping for air. He couldn’t move.   
Another scream escaped the young teen as he kicked, finally breaking the pole and swimming up. The water was filled to the top, not enough room to break even if he tipped his head back. He felt like he was dying, sobbing as he felt the burning in his lungs. He had to get out... he had broken his binds almost. Only the chains around his hands remained. He pushed up, his shoulders popping harshly as he forced his arms up, slamming his hands into the lid of the tank. He had to get out, had to... he couldn’t breathe.  
Another silent scream for help escaped, his hands slamming into the lid once more, this time leaving blood spilling from his knuckles. Slowly, he sank back. Bubbles still escaping with each exhale until they stopped while his vision went black.  
When he woke again, he was free from the tank. His shoulders felt like there was broken glass under the skin, burning with each breath he took.  
“Diego darling,” graces voice cut through as she smiled down at him. She had gotten all the water free from his lungs and made sure he didn’t die. “You lasted so long this time down there, I’m so proud of you.”  
He slumped back, teeth gritting together. He wouldn’t cry. He was second in command, he couldn’t cry. Luther never cried. He couldn’t help the trembling that escaped still and soon grace had him in her arms, letting him tremble while she pet through his hair, singing a song she knew he quite liked.  
When she left he finally broke down. Sobbing into his pillow to let out all of the pain of the training, to let go of the fear he had felt when he had tried to breathe. His siblings wouldn’t be allowed in for a day or so still and part of him was glad for it. He didn’t want them to see him like this, unable to move his arms much while his knuckles slowly healed from the damage he had done to them. Barley able to talk yet from how much water he had gotten in his lungs. He could never let them know how weak he was that just spending a few days under water had this effect on him, he wouldn’t. He had to be seen as the tough one, that way when luther failed they wouldn’t have an issue with him taking over as leader.


End file.
